Happy Birthday Hinahime
by Artemis X
Summary: One shot for Dateme's Decemeber 2008 theme. At a party on her birthday Hinata gets more than one surprise.


I don't generally do this, but what the heck. I wrote this for DateMe's December 2008 contest thing. Its based in the storyline of another full story I'm currently writing. It should be easy to follow on its own. I'll be posting the actual story in early 2009 when I have a bit more of it written out. Expect good things!

So yeah! A super fluffy Gaahina birthday fic.

* * *

Hinata smiled softly as she watched her elder half sister entertain the guests at her surprise birthday party. Akita grinned at Naruto as she made it seem like she'd pulled a coin out from behind his ear. "Hinata-chan!" Akita walked up to her still smiling and leaned over her sister.

"Yes Akita-nee-san?" Hinata blushed at how close her sister's pretty face was to her own.

"Oh my!" Akita fake-sneezed with one hand covering her mouth. A small box wrapped in brightly colored scarves fell into Hinata's lap. Akita kissed her forehead and sat beside her on the couch and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Happy birthday Hina-hime."

Hinata gently unwrapped the small box. It was a well-worn jewelery box, one she had often seen her sister holding and thinking. "Akita-nee-san isn't this important to you?"

Akita laughed softly. "Not nearly as important as you are. And it seemed like something you would be able to make shine much better than I would. I think Hiashi would agree as well." She looked down at her hands and played with her engagement ring. Even though it seemed so suited to her, she had wanted to make sure Hinata was happy before accepting it. "Well Hina-hime! Open it!"

The black haired sister nodded and popped open the little box. "Oh my... Akita-nee-san." Akita grinned again and pulled out the sapphire and pearl inlaid necklace.

"Can I put it on you?" Hinata nodded and moved to let her sister behind her. "This belonged to your mother." Akita clasped it gently. She set her hands softly on Hinata's shoulders, bare from the dress she'd talked her into wearing. "She gave it to me when I was five, just before you were born. She was such a kind woman, even to the child she thought her husband would rather have. She found me in the park crying for my baby brother who was going to live without love. Your mother put it around my neck and said 'Your brother will be a hero to the people of this village. And you will be there beside him, someday far from today. You will be proud of him and this necklace will shine for the two of you.' She was right. But now... I want your happiness to make your mother's necklace shine and be your hope."

"Akita-nee-san..." Naruto hugged his sister, making her eyes widen. "I know you weren't expecting this, but I'm so happy! You give such great speeches."

She punched her brother on the top of his head before turning back to Hinata. She fussed with the necklace, making it cascade over Hinata's neckline perfectly. Hinata hugged Akita. "Thank you Akita-nee-san."

"Hinata..." Akita gently pat her sister's head and stood to walk off with her fiance. The party resumed with all its merry vigor, Naruto laughing loudly and dancing with Sakura. Hinata watched the scene play out before her. Sasuke bopped Naruto on the head and Naruto whined about his precious, but constantly smacked head. Hinata stood from the couch and wandered, unnoticed, out of the room. Her family knew how to keep a party going without her.

She found her way out to a small patio overlooking a fountain and rose garden. The night sky made everything seem ethereal. The wonders of the Uchiha manor never ceased to amaze her. Then she noticed two people walking up to the fountain. It was Akita and her fiance, he hopped up onto the side of the fountain and leaned down to pull her up with him. They stood together, talking softly and he was holding her close to his body. Hinata sighed in quiet jealousy over how fabulous they looked together. Almost too perfect like the couples in those books Kakashi always read. "Does it seem real? What they had to go through to get there?"

"I think that's why they seem unreal." Gaara stepped out of the shadows and stood next to her. "No other couple can say they went through all of that and still came out loving each other and together."

"Such a strong love they share. Its like no other lovers could touch the level of thier passion." Hinata whispered wistfully. "Is it wrong for me to think that's kind of scary?"

Gaara uncharacteristically chuckled. "I don't think anyone would want that much passion. Maybe its more show you show your love that matters?"

Hinata's eyes widened and she turned to look into his teal eyes. "You're right! Kazekage-sama! I had no idea you were such a guru of love." She poked his shoulder. "How did you learn all of this?"

He pulled away from her, smirking. "The same way you learned to be so sarcastic." He motioned down at Akita then turned away from them. He leaned against the cement railing and stared into the distance. "Even though she says she refuses to help me." Gaara set a small blue immaculately wrapped gift on the railing in front of Hinata. "Open it Hina-hime."

Hinata picked up the small package and carefully unwrapped it. Another jewelery box, this one brand new, stared back her. She looked up at Gaara and he nodded. She popped the box open and gasp at what looked up at her. "G-ga-Gaara-san?"

"Akita-san lived in Sunagakure for quite a while before she came to look for you. I constantly saw her pondering over that necklace and once she gave me a vague version of the story. When I was trying to find the right gift for you, I saw these in a window and remembered her story." He looked down at the sapphire-and-pearl bracelet and ring then at the necklace Hinata was wearing. "It didn't seem right to let someone else wear something that, as Akita would put it, would only shine brightest for you, Hina-hime."

"Thank you Gaara-san." Hinata let him help her put the bracelet on her right wrist before touching the necklace.

"Hina-hime..." He looked out at the sky again at the use of Akita's chosen name for tonight. "Happy birthday Hinata-chan." He kissed her forehead then walked back inside to the party.

Hinata glanced at the ring on her middle finger then down at her sister, who looked up at that moment and caught her eyes. Hinata smiled at the older sister who gave her the best present she'd ever gotten. "Thank you Akita-nee-san for giving me my chance to be happy." Hinata's words were soft, but Akita heard them, she was sure. Then Hinata went back into the party with her friends.

Meanwhile down at the fountain, Akita rested her head against her fiance's shoulder. "Are you satisfied? Are your brother and sister going to be happy now?" His low voice tickled her ears.

She sighed and looked up at him. Naruto's loud laughter came out of the house and a ribbon from Gaara's gift to Hinata floated down to land in the water of the fountain. "You know what? I think they're going to be alright. I've done all I can I think." They went back inside.

Naruto was laying on the floor, smiling and unconcious. Everyone was looking down at him and laughing. Hinata noticed Akita at the door and stood from making sure Naruto wasn't seriously damaged. "Akita-nee-san!" She ran over to her and wrapped her arms around Akita's arm and pulled her into the room.

"Everything is alright Hina-hime?" Akita ruffled Hinata's hair with one hand. Hinata giggled and nodded. "Good. Happy birthday Hinata-chan."


End file.
